The phosphorylation of high mobility group (HMG) nonhistone chromosomal proteins 14 and 17 is being investigated in log and plateau phase cells as well as in synchronized cells in vitro. The associate of (32)HMG 14 and 17 with transcriptionally active regions of nucleosomal chromatin will be examined by limited digestion with DNase I and micrococcal nuclease. These studies will be extended to interferon-treated human tumor cells in vitro.